Zatch's Chores
by Transcendental Secret
Summary: Kyo goes to school and Zatch is left with some chores. Sanity turns to insanity. Read at own risk. oO
1. Chapter 1

**I've decided to re-write this because I did really awful in grammar and punctuation on the first try, as some of you people might have noticed. A weird thing to know if you watch Zatch Bell on cartoon network you've probably seen a few of those commercials for that show with the french fries, meatball, and the milk shake I think its called aqua teen hunger that show would drive a really starved person insane! Wow! My introduction was long enough…… wait here comes the really important part…PLEASE R AND R!**

**I do not own Zatch Bell. (I am writing the disclaimer without putting up a fight!)**

Chapter 1 Chore Time! Bathroom Clean Up & Medicine Mix-up!

"I'm going to school." Yelled Kiyo.

"Awwwwwww! But Kyo I wanted to go to school with you today. See I had my gym bag all picked out!" Said Zatch, a frown spreading across his face. (Sometimes Zatch walks around in a backpack or a gym bag to hide from surprise attacks from other mamodos.)

"You can't go to school with me today I've got a lot of stuff to do. But I want you to do a list of chores that I left on the table while I'm gone." Kiyo said. "I've got to go! Bye!"

"Oh well. I guess I better get started on those chores…" Zatch sighed. "Wow! This is a long list! First on the list clean bathroom. I can do that! Last summer Kiyo taught me how to scrub the toilets know all I have to do is find a toilet brush...hmmmm….I can't find one."

"Oh! I'll just use this. Kyo won't mind if I use his toothbrush to clean the toilet that way I can clean the toilet and Kyo's toothbrush at the same time!" Zatch said smiling.

…………Two minuets later…………

"Well that was easy." Zatch threw the tooth brush over his shoulder. "Next chore on the list. Clean the medicine cabinet."

(Poor Zatch is trying to arrange the medicines in order and accidentally knocks one of the bottles off of the shelf and it spills all over.)

"Shoot! Oh no! What am I going to do Kyo needed that headache medicine! I got it I'll just poor some of this stuff in the empty bottle… what is this stuff? Rat poison… oh well It looks just like this headache mediciney stuff, It'll be ok…I think?" He said filling the empty bottle with chemicals.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. My chapters are short, but I'm out of funny ideas for the time being, and re-writing this thing is giving me a brain workout. Brain workout…interesting concept, with the monkey, and the spoon, and the pineapples, and- nevermind.**

Chapter 2 Bubble Blowout & The Evil Vacuume Cleaner

"Alright the next chores on the list are load the washer with laundry and re-load the dish washer…..this will be easy. Know lets see I wonder if you can mix a green and blue shirts with the white ones?" Zatch said stuffing all of the dirty clothes in the dish washer.

"There we go all done. Now what kind of soap do I use in hear…ah! Laundry detergent!" Zatch took the bottle and dumped whole bottle in with the clothes.

"And now for the dishes!" Zatch said pouring all of the dirty dishes into the laundry machine and pours in dish washing soap…the whole bottle.

…………20 min. later…………

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Stop! Stop! Oh no! Oh no! Help! How do I stop it! Go back in there! Get! Get away! Ohhh, I wish Kyo would of told me how to stop these machines! How am I going get rid of all of these bubbles! ……The vacuumed! I'll suck them all up with the vacuumed cleaner. I can get two chores done at once." Zatch said and ran to get the vacume.

_click_.

"Ahhh! It's out of control! Ha got ya! Whoa! The vacuumed is looking a little full…"

_KABOOM! _

"Great now there's dust everywhere. What am I going to tell Kyo?" Zatch rubbed his head in frustration, all of the sudden the phone rang

"Hello." Zatch said trying to sound bored. "Oh, hi Kiyo. You're coming home? When? Right now! No don't! I mean don't…wait any longer to…come...home, but take your time. What? Yeah I'm finished with the chores the house is spotless. And really…bubbly looking…ha ha huu…" Zatch laughed unsurely.

"Ok. Bye…. WHAT AM I GONNA DO! I know. I'll put it in Kiyo's closet that's one of the biggest spaces in the house." The little mamado shoved all of the mess into Kiyo's closet.

"Hey Zatch. Looks like everything went smooth around here." Kyo said hanging up his coat.

"Yeah real smooth." Zatch said…and then fainted.

**Well, there it is. Not exactally a masterpiece of words. I didn't want to delete this fic because so many of you liked it, but I did want to take all of my work up a notch. Don't forget to R and R!**


End file.
